


Révélations

by LadyRainierTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Spoilers, Blackwall's trial, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Forgiveness, Français | French, Love, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Sex, True Love, companions friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainierTrevelyan/pseuds/LadyRainierTrevelyan
Summary: Chapitre 1: Vous êtes seule maîtresse de son destin, désormaisChapitre 2: N’oubliez pas les méfaits qu’il a commisChapitre 3: Votre place est ici, à mes cotésChapitre 4: Ensemble





	1. Vous êtes seule maîtresse de son destin, désormais

 

 

 

 

« Vous aimez perdre votre temps hein, tout ce que vous allez vous attirer, à essayer de me convaincre, c’est une flèche dans le pantalon »

« Vous êtes bien la première à ne pas appeler ça une robe, vous voilà en conflit avec la totalité de Thédas sur ce sujet. »

« J’m’en fiche, ils sont presque tous d’accord avec moi sur l’essentiel. »

« Sauf que contrairement à eux, vous ne manquez pas de me le rabâcher à la première occasion, les autres ont la décence de s’en tenir à des regards assassins et d’attendre que je sois hors de leur vue pour m’insulter. »

« Vous êtes jamais complètement hors de la mienne, Dorian, oubliez pas ça ! »

« Inquisitrice, voyez comme mon intimité est menacée, je demande une autre chambre, à plusieurs verrous. Avec un garde personnel bien outillé. »

« Voyez ça avec Joséphine. »

Les deux échangèrent un regard et Sera arrêta un instant de mastiquer. Un petit courant d’air froid qui passe doucement dire bonjour.  
Dorian avait toujours les bras croisés, on sentait qu’il cherchait quelque chose à ajouter mais c’est Sera qui rompit le silence avec toute la subtilité dont elle était capable.

« Je vous en collerai bien une dans la figure juste pour la forme, Inquisitrice »

Laquelle leva les yeux vers elle tranquillement.

« Vous pourriez au moins attendre que je le mérite, j’ai à peine dis deux mots depuis notre retour de Val Royeaux. »

« C’est précisément ça le souci, et quand vous l’ouvrez, c’est pour sortir ce genre de trucs. Vivement qu’ils vous le ramènent, votre garde ou je sais pas quoi, que vous retrouviez votre humour. »

On entendit Dorian inspirer profondément, il ne pouvait pas la contredire là-dessus mais tenta une intervention moins violente.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, je sais que vous ne supportez pas les problèmes irrésolus, Inquisitrice. »

Une manière polie de résumer les choses en effet.

« Le dernier oiseau en provenance de l’escorte est arrivé ce matin, nous serons sans doute fixés dans la journée. »

Bien droite sur son siège, elle repoussa son assiette sous le regard blasé de Sera qui fit tout de même l’effort d’attendre quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Je peux ? »

« Il ne faut rien gâcher, n’est-ce pas. »

L’elfe ne se fit pas prier et transvasa le contenu dans son propre plat avant de s’y attaquer allègrement, plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre dorée.

« Vous auriez pu taper directement dedans, je n’y ai pas touché. »

« Oui mais dans la mienne il y a de la sauce. »

Logique. C’était déroutant d’ailleurs de voir que rien ne pouvait lui couper l'appétit, pas même la monotonie la plus persistante.

« Mais n’allez pas trop maigrir non plus, il va pas aimer, et quand il arrêtera de faire le con et qu’il sera de retour, vous aurez besoin de forces pour encaisser tout ce qu’il va vous … »

Merci Sera. C’était sa façon à elle d’être aimable, du moins elle le prit comme tel et lui offrit un léger sourire en prenant soin de changer de sujet.

« Je n’arrive pas à jouer la comédie de l’inquisitrice parfaite et joyeuse en toutes circonstances, vous n’étiez pas obligés de me faire venir ici, tous les deux. »

« C’était son idée » répondit Sera en désignant Dorian avec son couteau.

« Oui, parce que je ne veux pas que vous restiez seule, et elle non plus. Malgré sa façon de pointer cette arme meurtrière sur moi en faisant semblant de protester, votre histoire l’a chamboulée au plus haut point. »

N’en fais pas trop, Dorian.  
Sera se contenta de grimacer dans sa direction sans lui répondre, avant d’essuyer ses lèvres du revers de la main. C’était dans son caractère de ne pas faire montre de trop de sensiblerie mais Dorian disait juste. Ils l’avaient tous deux accompagnée à Val Royeaux après le départ de son amant et depuis, s’étaient montré particulièrement attentifs même si c’était pour se chamailler en sa présence sans qu’elle prenne part à leurs plaisanteries. Sera avait beau se plaindre de sa morosité, elle ne l’aurait jamais laissée seule en un moment pareil. Cole, loin de se montrer aussi énigmatique que de coutume, lui avait innocemment fait part de ce qu’elle considérait comme des évidences et Dorian de son coté lui avait offert son épaule. Il devait la voir comme une véritable amie, pour lui avoir permis de souiller son précieux samit de Vyrante avec ses yeux gras et salés.  
Le mage saisit un cruchon de vin et remplit leurs coupes, tour à tour.

« Vous aussi, inquisitrice. »

C’était dit avec douceur mais sur le ton de l’affirmation, elle aurait du mal à y déroger. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant contre le bord mais elle ne porta pas la boisson à ses lèvres. Elle se sentait pourtant terriblement vide mais plus rien ne passait.

« Buvez ça au moins, faut que vous soyez forte. Faut pas qu’il voie ce qu’il vous fait. »

« Je crois que je m’en moque un peu, Sera. Et il le sait également. Et puis il le verra bien. »

« Les autres s’en moqueront pas, eux. »

« Je me fiche des autres aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, en cet instant je me fiche de tout. Je ferai le nécessaire, j’aiderai quiconque aura besoin de l’Inquisition, j’éliminerai Coryphéus et je ne faillirai pas à mes devoirs. Mais je me moque de ce qu’ils penseront pendant le procès. Ils s’en remettront, je crois.»

Sera n’insista pas. Elle la dévisageait tout en sciant énergiquement sa viande avec son couteau. Dorian quand à lui la fixait avec inquiétude. Le Créateur soit loué, il n’y avait pas une seule once de pitié dans son regard.

« Mon amie, vous êtes seule maîtresse de son destin désormais. »

« Une chose dont j’aurais adoré me passer. »

« Personne ne l'a vu venir ... vous tiendrez le coup ? »

« C'est le prix à payer pour l'arracher aux griffes d'Orlaïs. Ils ne l'auront pas. »

Il n'y avait pas à transiger. Elle n'avait même pas appuyé ses propos, c'était sa seule certitude et c'était acquis.

« Je veux le retrouver, Dorian. »

Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu’elle entendait par là.

« Et ça, ça ne dépendra plus de vous … je comprends. »

Oui, il comprenait.  
Elle faisait tourner la coupe entre ses mains, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais ce n’était pas tellement sous le coup de l’émotion. Une nervosité presque euphorique la tenait depuis son retour, jusqu’à lui ôter le sommeil. Une sorte d’état second des plus étranges où ses besoins vitaux étaient mis en suspens et où son cerveau travaillait à pleine puissance, ressassait les questions et les réponses en chassé-croisé. Une énergie fourbe avait envahi tout son être et avait pour ainsi dire anesthésié ses sens. Elle voyait les choses sans les regarder, entendait ce qui se passait autour d’elle sans vraiment y prêter attention, tout était voilé et avait un gout de cendre.  
Elle se résigna à boire une gorgée. Un vin assez sirupeux en temps normal mais dont la saveur lui sembla presque aussi agressive que du vinaigre. Le chaud bourdonnement de l’alcool se diffusa rapidement dans ses veines sans la moindre bienveillance et accéléra son pouls plutôt que de lui monter dans le crâne. Ce n’était pas une si bonne idée finalement.  
Sera avait terminé son assiette et s’apprêtait à plonger la main dans un panier où trônait un dernier petit pain. Elle le saisit et le lui tendit sans grande conviction.

« Il est à vous, Sera, j’en ai bien peur. »

« Pfff… Corypoilus était à coté de la plaque avec ses démons et cette folle furieuse à Halamshiral, tout ce qui fallait c’était Rainier, en fait. » Le ton était faussement détaché mais c’était dit pour interpeller, non pour faire mal. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de regretter ses propos dans la seconde mais plutôt que de prendre le risque d’en rajouter, elle mordit dans son pain sans préavis pendant que l’inquisitrice la dévisageait, incrédule. « Au moins vous avez pris un bain, c’est déjà ça. » Finalement il fallait qu’elle en rajoute.

Elle se moquait en apparence mais ce n’était qu’une manière détournée et un peu maladroite de lui faire comprendre qu’elle était sous surveillance, qu’elle pouvait se laisser aller jusqu’à un certain point.  
La jeune femme reprit une autre rasade, plus longue cette fois, à croire qu’elle cherchait à s’assommer. Les deux autres échangeaient des regards de connivence, ils auraient pu lui dire d’y aller plus doucement mais ils savaient qu’elle en avait besoin.  
Le plus étrange dans tout ça c’était qu’elle ne paraissait guère accablée, rien qui puisse relever du moindre relâchement, au contraire. Elle était impassible et presque altière, avec sur le visage une autorité qu’on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ne se ressemblait pas. Elle savait que le bout de ses doigts tremblait parce qu’elle les sentait trembler mais cette sensation était tapie sous sa peau, tout était étouffé, confiné dans le secret de sa chair alors que la façade était aussi apathique et distante que celle d’une statue d’Andrasté.  
Dorian ne la quittait pas des yeux et crut bien faire en lui resservant du vin. Elle lui sourit, il savait qu’elle appréciait le geste avant tout. Ses doigts étaient posés sur la surface de la coupe en terre cuite, lisse et poreuse par endroit. Elle les entendait reprendre leur conversation, de loin, comme si elle n’était pas vraiment là mais ailleurs dans les montagnes. Elle aimait à bout portant et accusait le coup. Une nouvelle lampée. Elle s’y habituait finalement, plus elle en prenait, plus elle s’en accommodait. Elle n’avait jamais été vulnérable à la boisson mais là elle était comme une éponge restée trop longtemps au soleil qui se gorgeait de tout ce qui pouvait l’imprégner. Elle glissa machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Le coup de brosse de ce matin la rendait à peu près présentable mais ça lui avait coûté un certain effort, de même qu’elle avait pris son bain avec plus de résignation que de plaisir avant d’être réveillée par l’eau glacée. Le sommeil était quelque chose de salvateur qui la réconfortait, la prenait par la main pour la mener loin hors des tourments, histoire d'oublier un peu.

« Inquisitrice ! »

Retour brutal à la surface, elle leva le menton et pivota sèchement vers le messager qui venait de faire irruption dans la taverne.

« Inquisitrice, le convoi est arrivé, avec Thom Rainier. »

Elle sentit son visage se durcir. Une main contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle se redressa lentement sans prendre garde à Sera et Dorian qui s’étaient levés eux aussi.

« Où est-il ? »

« Ils sont sur le pont et se dirigent vers les portes, Inquisitrice. Le prisonnier sera conduit en cellule dans l’attente de votre jugement »

« Une cellule ? Non, je veux qu’il comparaisse tout de suite. »

Glaciale et inflexible, elle avait son regard planté dans les yeux du pauvre homme.

« Ou… oui, inquisitrice »

« Donnez-lui de l’eau, de quoi manger, je le veux en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

« Oui, inquisitrice. »

« Que nos hommes aillent se reposer. Mais je veux Rainier dans le hall d’ici trente minutes. »

« Bien, inquisitrice. »

Trente minutes c’était vite passé. Le messager avait tourné les talons lorsque ses amis se rapprochèrent, Sera ne semblait pas encline à la plaisanterie.

« Si vous voulez assister à la suite du spectacle, c’est le moment. »

Bien la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu’elle sortait une boutade, avec sur les lèvres un semblant de sourire narquois. Les deux n’étaient pas dupes et Dorian se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie d’un pas rapide pour lui tenir la porte.

 

 

 

 


	2. N’oubliez pas les méfaits qu’il a commis

 

 

 

 

« Et comme par hasard il faut qu’il y ait du monde aujourd’hui ... »

« C’était à prévoir, dame Trevelyan. Ainsi que vous nous l’avez recommandé, les négociations n’ont pas eu lieu à huis clos, notre requête a été … remarquée. »

« Ouais d’ailleurs c’est malin ça, pourquoi vous avez pas choisi autre chose ? Notre rossignol avait proposé de mettre quelqu’un à sa place et garder votre truc secret.» Intervint Sera, interrompant Joséphine au passage.

« Parce qu’il ne veut plus se cacher et que je respecte ça. J’aurais l’air fin si tout le monde se met à fêter la mort de Rainier partout et qu’ici-même il assume son identité et continue sa petite vie comme si de rien n’était, ‘en fait ce n’est pas le même, il y a sûrement d’autres Rainiers vous savez, les noms …’ »

Sardonique, elle accompagna sa réplique de vagues gestes de la main. Sera et Dorian se regardèrent d’un air entendu tandis que l’ambassadrice répéta avec prudence :

«Vous … voulez qu’il continue sa … »

Ils la dévisagèrent en silence, à probablement se demander comment elle aurait pu un seul instant s’imaginer autre chose. L’inquisitrice coupa court et recentra la conversation.

« Mais qu’espèrent-ils donc, au juste ? C’était il y a plusieurs années, ils ont eu le temps de tourner la page, non ? »

« L’affaire Vincent Callier n’a jamais été classée et il n’y a aucune prescription. Cette histoire aurait pu sombrer dans l’oubli si Gaspard s’était emparé du trône mais tout ce qui a pu porter atteinte à Célène de près ou de loin a son importance. Et ce n’est qu’une raison parmi tant d’autres. De ce fait, que le coupable se dénonce publiquement était une occasion trop belle pour eux, beaucoup attendaient sa capture depuis des années. »

Joséphine noircissait élégamment un feuillet de parchemin tout en s’exprimant de sa belle voix pondérée. Elle n’avait pas dit un mot sur les vêtements défraîchis de l’inquisitrice ou sur son teint brouillé mais on sentait qu’elle n’en pensait pas moins. A coté, Sera et Dorian échangeaient quelques phrases au milieu du brouhaha ambiant.  
Les convives lui avaient à peine adressé la parole mis à part des salutations révérencieuses prononcées avec crainte, à croire qu’ils s’attendaient déjà à voir une tête tranchée rouler à leurs pieds dans la cour de Fort Céleste. Elle devait faire peur à voir.

« Venez quand vous serez prête, inquisitrice, je me tiens à votre disposition. »

L’ambassadrice inclina la tête et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle tandis que Dorian s’approchait.

« Tout ira bien, quel que soit votre verdict. Nous sommes à vos cotés. »

« Ce procès est absurde, c’est un simulacre tout juste bon à les rassurer eux, à le rassurer lui. Je n’ai aucune envie de passer par là, c'est pour lui que je le fais, pas pour eux. »

« Le rassurer, lui ? »

« Il veut que justice soit faite, il a besoin qu’une figure d’autorité tranche la question. Je l’ai compris quand il m’a parlé dans la prison … J’aimerais bien me passer de toutes ces simagrées et simplement lui dire ‘tout va bien, c’est terminé, je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas’, vous pensez bien, ce serait beaucoup trop facile, non, il a un compte à régler avec le monde.»

Elle avait nerveusement passé la main sur son front, dérangeant sa chevelure au passage. Elle semblait en proie à une sourde colère cette fois-ci et poursuivit d’un air un peu excédé mais résolu.

«Ce n’est rien de plus qu’une mascarade, comme au Palais d’Hiver. Je ne crois pas une seconde à la valeur de ce procès, Dorian. Il en a peut-être besoin mais il ne le mérite pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tout ce que je vais faire c’est sauver les apparences, faire croire que personne n’échappe à la justice. J'aimerais me contenter de l'avoir sauvé d'Orlaïs mais ça ne suffit pas, on attend de moi que je donne à boire à ces … enfin, ces charognards assoiffés de sang, là tout autour.»

Tout ça avec un mépris affiché qui lui attira quelques regards.

« Voyez ça comme une formalité, dites-vous que le plus important viendra après. Mais s’il tient tant que ça à passer par la justice, vous faites bien de le lui accorder. Et puis vous n’êtes pas obligée de ‘donner à boire à ces charognards tout autour’. »

« Ils vont être déçus. Je ne cacherai rien.»

Un coup d’œil fugace en direction du trône portant le symbole de l’Inquisition acheva de la dégouter pour de bon. Elle frotta doucement ses mains moites l’une contre l’autre, ses doigts étaient gelés et l’ancre pétillait à peine dans sa paume.

« Mon amie, juste un détail … n’oubliez pas les méfaits qu’il a commis, ça devrait vous aider. »

« Je ne les oublie pas, Dorian, mais ça ne vaut rien du tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le coupable n’existe plus. »

A la fois fière et dépitée, elle se dirigea gracieusement vers le trône en soutenant son regard et lui lâcha avec résignation.

« Là, je vais juger un homme bon.»

 

 

 

 


	3. Votre place est ici, à mes cotés.

 

 

 

 

Droite et presque austère, elle grattait nerveusement l’accoudoir du bout de l’ongle mais se sentait réellement mal à l’aise malgré ses jambes croisées avec une désinvolture de souveraine.  
On l’observait avec le respect le plus solennel et ça ne leur faisait pas de mal, quelque part, à tous ces gens de la voir autrement que comme une excentrique complaisante et par trop fantaisiste. Un chevalier qui la toisait avec dédain détourna les yeux dès qu’elle arrêta son regard sur lui. S’il ne la vit pas sourire sur le moment, d’autres n'avaient pas manqué de le noter.

« Inquisitrice, je vous présente pour jugement le capitaine Thom Rainier, autrefois connu sous le nom de Garde Blackwall. »

Ça lui fit un bond dans la poitrine et toute à l’idée de le revoir, elle exulta en silence et pensait par saccades, emmurée dans sa cage thoracique trop étroite pour ce qu’elle contenait. Mais elle ne broncha pas d’un centimètre hormis ses doigts qui se cramponnaient au bois lustré. Elle était épuisée et elle avait froid, elle avait l'impression que rien de tout cela n'était réel, comme ces songes endoloris qui planent ou taraudent pendant les nuits de fièvre. Elle avait mal aux yeux. Un murmure dans la foule l’avertit de son arrivée avant même qu’elle puisse entrevoir sa silhouette.  
On s’écartait sur son passage. Entouré de deux gardes, il était enchainé aux poignets et tête baissée.

« Ses crimes … »

Un rappel ne fait jamais de mal.

« Enfin, vous connaissez ses crimes. »

L’ambassadrice faisait preuve d’un tact appréciable mais pas vraiment nécessaire. L’homme quand à lui s’était arrêté à la sixième marche en partant du trône, soit la plus éloignée. Les gardes l’avaient lâché et s'étaient reculés de quelques pas.  
_Lève la tête, regarde-moi._

« Ça n’a pas été une mince affaire de l’amener ici. Son sort est maintenant entre vos mains. »

Elle tourna les talons aussitôt, signifiant par la même que l’inquisitrice présiderait seule, contrairement aux affaires précédentes où dame Montilyet faisait figure de procureur. Eut égard au statut d’allié de l’Inquisition auquel l’inculpé pouvait prétendre, sans nul doute.  
Un silence gênant régnait dans le hall et elle ne les regardait pas, il lui était impossible de deviner combien ils étaient ou même comment ils étaient vêtus. L’homme, obstinément muet, avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle attendait qu’il ouvre la bouche mais il ne semblait pas décidé à dire un mot. A moins qu’il ne considère cela inopportun. Ça devait être ça. Il n’était pas en position de prendre cette initiative et tenait soigneusement sa langue. Impossible de s'y faire, pour elle il était toujours son égal.  
Le calme trop pesant finit par avoir raison de quelques impatients qui décidèrent que finalement cette session était beaucoup moins explosive que ce qu’ils avaient prévu. Déçus, ils quittèrent les lieux en comptant probablement sur les futurs commérages pour se tenir au courant des évènements. La jeune femme se demanda jusqu’où elle pouvait faire durer cette ambiance, juste pour avoir une chance de se retrouver tranquille en tête à tête avec lui.  
En revanche il s’obstinait à ne pas la regarder et ça en devenait excessivement frustrant, il fallait qu’elle brise la glace.

« Pas même un remerciement. Je vois. »

C’était parfait, ni trop tendre ni trop strict.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait pour me faire libérer ? »

Il la regardait, cette fois-ci mais ça n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Derrière son masque impassible, elle encaissait quelque chose de cinglant. Pourquoi il lui disait ça, ça n’avait pas de sens, pourquoi il s’en préoccupait ? L'idée de demeurer optimiste et affable lui était préférable à une attitude vindicative mais là, elle avait le cœur dans un étau et la manivelle commençait à tourner.

« Joséphine a fait jouer ses relations. Il y a pas mal de gens redevables à l’Inquisition. »

Posé et concis, même si elle répugnait à répondre sur le moment. Non seulement ça ne le regardait pas mais elle n’avait pas du tout envie d’orienter la conversation dans ce sens.

« Et qu’en est-il de la réputation que l’ambassadrice cultive avec tant de soin ? »

Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux, pour le coup.

« Le monde saura que vous avez joué de votre influence. Et pensera que l’Inquisition est corrompue. »

Elle mit quelques instants à s’en remettre, cherchant où il voulait en venir. C’était une façon de lui jeter publiquement le discrédit, mais dans quel but ? Depuis quand l’Inquisition était-elle réputée pour sa moralité irréprochable et surtout: pourquoi il s’en souciait ? D’où ça sortait, tout ça ? Elle ne s’était manifestement pas préparée à ce genre de propos.

« Quand les choses seront revenues à la normale, personne ne s’en souviendra. »

« Moi, si »

Décidément elle n'aurait peut-être pas du faire preuve de bonne volonté, ils tournaient en rond. Et la manivelle tournait aussi. A dire vrai, elle était également curieuse de le pousser à bout, se montrer sereine et exemplaire de façon à ce que son interlocuteur avance seul et prenne le risque d’outrepasser les limites, de se compromettre, ou comme elle l’espérait par-dessus tout, en vienne à préciser ses pensées. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux car ça ne lui faisait pas du bien, en-dedans.

« J’avais accepté mon châtiment. J’étais prêt pour la fin. Pourquoi être intervenue ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va m’arriver, maintenant ? »

C’était donc ça.  
Il s'était préparé à prendre la place de Mornay et de ce fait avait renoncé à tout, elle y compris, mais ce beau projet avait promptement été contrecarré. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu’elle le laisserait monter à la potence ? L’étau se resserrait à la pensée qu'il avait eu si peu foi en eux, l’écrasait de l’intérieur et elle sentait presque un gout de sel dans sa bouche, mais elle ravale. Puis ce fut comme une avalanche interne qui chamboula ses pensées.  
Elle savait qu'il avait fui pour être digne de ce nouvel homme qu'il voulait devenir, pour être digne d'elle et mériter son amour. S’il était resté, un innocent aurait été exécuté à sa place et il aurait saccagé ce qu’il avait construit depuis plusieurs années déjà, elle le comprenait et lui en était gré. Mais là, Mornay était sauf, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il persistait. Où était le problème ?  
Nouveau silence. Ce n’était pas qu’elle souhaitait prolonger ce calvaire mais à ce stade de gorge nouée, elle ignorait si elle allait pouvoir dire un mot sans s’étrangler. Pas de sanglots, pas encore mais ça la narguait. Elle voyait quelque chose gesticuler loin devant elle près des tentures, c’était Sera qui lui faisait des signes qu’elle ne comprenait pas mais elle s’en détourna rapidement.  
Rainier était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
_Que veux-tu ?_  
Elle était centrée là-dessus. C’était peut-être la réponse à cette question qui ferait la différence entre avant et maintenant, puisqu’il n’avait logiquement plus aucune raison de mourir, quelque chose lui échappait encore.  
_Que veux-tu donc ? Si tu souhaitais vraiment en finir tu aurais pu, tu es un guerrier et tu connais les points faibles, les moyens ne manquent pas. Tu aurais pu tenter de fuir, provoquer une rixe et trouver le moyen de baisser ta garde face à mes hommes, mais tu t’es laissé saisir, docile et sans un mot. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, une chance ?_  
Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait eu aucune foi en eux, il s'était juste enterré trop vite. La justice du bourreau devait mettre fin à leur histoire mais en intervenant, elle avait reprit les rênes. Seul, c'était un homme perdu, il lui fallait être sauvé pour avoir la chance de continuer à vivre.  
_Tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça._

« Vous êtes libre. »

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça. »

La manivelle commença lentement à tourner dans l'autre sens et un nouveau souffle lui parvint, droit dans le coeur. Il n’avait pas dit non, ne protestait pas. Ce qu’il venait de dire était un peu comme ‘je le veux bien mais je n’arrive pas à y croire, il doit y avoir autre chose’, mais il n'était pas contre, il tâtait le terrain.  
Elle réfléchit, son regard s’était ouvert et elle sembla plus confiante. Il ne s’était pas insurgé, pas d’arguments, rien de tel.  
La seule chose qui avait pu le soustraire à la mort c’était sa main à elle brandissant la condamnation qu’il s’était lui-même infligée: celle du repentir. Il avait besoin d’elle pour expier ses crimes tout comme il avait eu besoin de Blackwall pour réaliser qu’il faisait fausse route.  
_Il s'en remet donc à moi. C'est à quelqu'un d'autre de décider de son sort, si ça vient de lui ça n’a aucune valeur._  
Elle comprenait un peu mieux son rôle présentement.

«C’est vrai. Vous êtes libre de vous racheter tel que vous êtes, et non comme le traître que vous étiez ou le Garde que vous prétendiez être. »

Quelque chose attira à nouveau son attention dans un recoin de la salle et elle vit Sera en train de brandir ses deux poings, pouces en l’air, avec une moue qui ressemblait à un sourire mais elle ne s’y attarda guère, Rainier montait lentement les marches dans sa direction.  
Un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle nota son pas alourdi par la fatigue et sous ses yeux perçants, les rides accentuées par la lumière des vitraux. Elle lui avait permis d'ôter son masque et de poursuivre ses efforts en assumant son identité mais tremblait tout de même qu'il objecte quelque chose.

« Ça prendra du temps. Vous l’accepteriez ? Et ce que j’étais ? »

L’étau se desserrait et il lui sembla que son cœur retrouvait tous ses battements. Il était d’accord. Par le Créateur. Il était en train de lui dire que oui, il voulait bien, mais que c’était à elle de faire un geste. S'était-il efforcé de taire cet espoir ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il le lui demandait si aisément, il avait forcément du envisager la question.  
Et là il avançait vers elle et s’offrait au compromis, tournait le dos à la potence. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'amour, l'aimer était une chose, il lui fallait plus que ça, il avait besoin qu'elle l'accepte. C’était à elle de se montrer digne. Il voulait se racheter, le geste était là, mais elle, de son coté devait le prendre tel qu'il était, à nu, avec les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre dans les périodes les plus sombres de sa vie.  
_Tu as déjà commencé, tu es déjà l’homme que tu espérais devenir, je n’ai pas oublié ce que Giles m’a dit de toi. Tu n’es pas au courant bien sûr, mais je m’en souviens et je sais qui tu es, et pourquoi je t'aime. Quand à accepter ton passé, pourquoi tu crois que je suis là, à insister, pourquoi tu crois que je t’ai arraché à cette prison ?_

« J’ai menti sur mon identité, mais jamais sur mes sentiments. »

 _Je sais._  
Son cœur brûlant faisait des rebonds partout en elle et la salle entière devait voir qu’elle respirait trop fort et trop vite, malgré son calme relativement apparent. Il était tout près. _Tu m’as manqué._ Il avait fait un pas de plus sans la quitter des yeux, sa façon de lui tendre encore la main, comme s’il lui disait: je suis là, il reste une chance.  
Chacun faisait un pas vers l’autre lentement, se tendaient la perche; regarde je fais un effort mais s'il te plait, fais la même chose de ton coté, qu’on s’en sorte ensemble. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, une myriade d'ombres informes qu'elle voyait à peine, tout ce qui n'était pas elle et lui avait été rayé de son champ de vision. Des témoins invisibles. _Je m'en fiche, vous n'existez pas, voyez et écoutez, je m'en fiche._  
Rainier baissa un instant la tête en plissant les yeux et elle serra les dents, à l’affut de ses mots.

« Peu importe ce que j’étais ou ce qui m’arrive. En cet instant, je ne suis qu’un homme avec le cœur à vif. Je le laisse entre vos mains. »

Des paroles qu'elle aurait pu prononcer également. Du reste, on voyait qu'il s’attendait à tout, que rien n’était acquis et que c’était donc le moment de trancher pour de bon.  
_Je te veux, je sais déjà ce que je vais dire, ce que je vais faire. Eux ne savent pas, ils te jugent, moi je sais qui tu es, je t’aime et je ne te jugerai pas, je ne te condamnerai pas._

« Vous étiez prêt à mourir, mais moi, je n’étais pas prête à vous laisser partir. »

Elle ajouta doucement en le regardant dans les yeux comme s’ils s'exprimaient mieux que sa propre langue.

« Votre place est ici, à mes cotés. »

C’était dit. A lui de répondre par oui ou par non, d’ajouter quelque chose. _Vais-je te retrouver à présent ? Si tu as un autre obstacle à me soumettre, vas-y, j’écoute. C'est ta dernière occasion de décliner, de baisser les bras, mais s'il te plait et prend ma main tendue, rejoins-moi à nouveau, ne m’abandonne pas._

« Je ne sais pas comment être avec vous, en tant que Thom Rainier »

Elle le considéra en silence, il ignorait encore qu'il n'avait de Rainier que le nom.  
Lorsqu'il avait décidé la première fois de ne plus se cacher, il avait renoncé à la femme qu’il aimait, être Thom Rainier et mourir. Mais elle lui avait ouvert ses bras et il souriait à cette chance, être Thom Rainier et demeurer aux cotés de sa dame. Le nom le dérangeait mais il ne savait pas encore qu’il n’aurait pas à l’assumer seul.  
Ses yeux clairs contemplaient la jeune femme avec une profonde humilité tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller à sa rencontre, sa décision était prise, plus besoin du trône. Elle voulait le serrer, l'étreindre, en avait marre de cette distance. Le voir d'aussi près la fit doucement chavirer et elle ne dissimula pas son émotion.

« Nous verrons bien. »

Rien n’était plus éloigné de ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur et pourtant elle ne se voyait pas ajouter autre chose. Oui ils verront bien, pas lui uniquement, mais eux.

« Ensemble. »

Il l'avait dit.  
Ce fut lui qui s'avança à son tour, plus fort peut-être, ça se voyait à son allure. Son regard brillait et son expression, bien qu'encore un peu grave, s’était vivifiée. Il s’arrêta au niveau de la marche à ses pieds et la contempla avec une absolue déférence tandis qu’elle lui souriait. C’était assez incroyable. Comme une chaleur douce dans son corps qui la réanimait après une mort en sursis, la vie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines.  
_Tu m’as manqué._  
Elle ne put l’étreindre aussi passionnément qu’elle l’aurait voulu mais tendit sa main vers son visage. La mémoire qui se réconcilie avec le présent, la texture de sa barbe sous ses doigts, son incomparable chaleur, sa douceur ainsi que sensation des poils drus là où ils étaient coupés. Elle se retenait, fouillait dedans avec cette caresse dont il avait l'habitude et entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres en le voyant s'approcher plus près.  
Jusqu'ici, ça avait été aussi évident et naturel pour elle que de boire ou de manger et elle avait mal encaissé le fait d’en avoir été privée si brutalement. Et là il l'abreuvait, un festin après plusieurs jours de jeûne. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses larges épaules et à la jonction de leurs lèvres s’étalait une humidité réconfortante sur les muqueuses un peu sèches qui se pressaient l’une contre l’autre comme un seul corps.  
_Tu m’as manqué._  
Retenir le flot qui émergeait de sous ses paupières en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls lui demanda de l'effort, elle revenait à la vie et le sentait sourire contre sa bouche, il avait la moustache légèrement relevée. En s'écartant, elle prit une inspiration, une odeur de crasse et de cachot. Il était de retour et la remerciait du regard avec sur son visage l'expression même de la plus authentique gratitude. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et on sentait entre eux un fil invisible, un lien fait de la même matière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent ? Cette salle lui parut soudain encombrante.  
  
Elle entendait les murmures de loin mais il était de retour et elle le regarda s'incliner puis se diriger vers les soldats qui s'empressèrent de le délester de ses chaines. _De retour chez vous, enfin._

On ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle était victorieuse. Son regard balaya les lieux avec détachement, tout était plus léger et quelques mètres plus loin, Sera souriait en coin en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de la voir disparaitre parmi les invités. _Vous avez tous vu et entendu. Allez le répéter à présent, allez vociférer à qui voudra l'entendre que l'Inquisitrice aime le capitaine Thom Rainier, traître et criminel, et qu'il a été libéré devant témoins. Osez vous insurger, et précisez bien que l'Inquisition le protège, et qu'à compter de ce jour plus rien ne pourra l'arracher à dame Trevelyan._  
  
Dorian était plus loin derrière, près de la porte qui menait à la bibliothèque et c'est vers lui qu'elle s'avança. Sans un mot il lui ouvrit les bras et elle se laissa gentiment enlacer. Des sourires complices, en silence.  
  
Le hall allait être plus animé après son départ, ne faisons pas attendre les mauvaises langues.  
  
Alors elle quitta tranquillement les lieux, emprunta l'escalier principal et se dirigea vers la grange en se préparant à congédier quiconque viendrait l'interpeller en chemin.

 

 

 

 


	4. Ensemble

 

 

 

 

La lumière lui piquait les yeux comme si elle sortait tout droit de l’obscurité mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'il avait fait si sombre dans le hall. Le soleil était encore haut dans l’après-midi et il faisait bon, rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver en un moment pareil. Pourtant elle pressait le pas. Des jours passés dans l’angoisse, le coeur en morceaux, cette dernière distance à parcourir lui sembla presque plus éprouvante que tout le reste. Il était là, à portée de main et elle guettait le pire, le vide et l’absence. C’était aussi nouveau qu’irrationnel. La douleur de la privation lui avait toujours été étrangère mais là, elle avait été scindée en deux, arrachée à elle-même.  
Alors elle pressait le pas car cette distance était aussi ridiculement brève qu’elle était intolérable. En dedans, c’était le chaos, elle avait stupidement peur de mourir là sur le coup, avant d’avoir eu le temps d’atteindre la grange. Ses yeux allaient d’un rempart à un autre histoire de vérifier qu’aucune flèche n’était pointée dans sa direction. Et si tout cela n’avait été qu’un rêve, qu’allait-elle trouver ? C’était presque trop beau, c’était terminé et elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle surveillait qui elle croisait et se disait que non, rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver, c’était derrière elle et il ne restait que l’avenir. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, du regard elle chassait tous les obstacles un par un et il y avait bien trop de battements sous sa tunique.  
Il était là.  
L'homme relève la tête en la voyant approcher puis repousse quelques affaires à lui, sur la table. Humble.

« Inquisitrice »

Aussi clément soit-il, le verdict ne le dispensait visiblement pas de se montrer prudent mais ce titre prononcé avec déférence la blessa. il craignait la suite, les remontrances en privé et peut-être le blâme éternel.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Rainier ou Blackwall ? »

C’était un bon début, sa voix était douce et il la regardait, conscient de ce qu’il était à présent aux yeux du monde.

« Je me suis fais à ‘Blackwall’. On pourrait peut-être le considérer plus comme un titre que comme un nom. Un peu comme ‘Inquisitrice'. Ça me rappelle à mes devoirs. »

Un fardeau pour elle, une nécessité pour lui.

« On a tous besoin d’aspirer à quelque chose. »

« Exactement. Ravi que vous compreniez. »

Elle fit quelques pas de plus avec de l’espoir en travers de la gorge, heureusement qu’il ne recula pas. Il craignait que la moindre familiarité ne gâche tout, lui ôte sa simple vue, sa seule présence. Donc il restait à sa place, empestait la peur et la pierre humide du cachot. Elle ne tenait plus, ne savait que dire, n'avait aucune envie de parler. Le soleil éclairait tout dehors et elle était enfin à l’abri chez eux, c’était idiot de perdre autant de temps.

« Blackwall… »

C’était sorti comme ça dans un souffle, quelque chose tapi derrière ses yeux bourdonnait sournoisement et il l’avait saisit par le cou, de ses grosses mains calleuses. Les doigts déployés sur sa nuque, il avait le front contre son visage et se gardait de prononcer un mot.

« Vous m’acceptez ? Vous voulez bien de moi ? »

Il se recule, interloqué en se demandant pourquoi. Elle est là, à le regarder comme face à une arme meurtrière pointée dans sa direction et dont elle ignore si le coup partira ou si elle en ressortira indemne. Alors brusquement il l’écrase entre ses bras lourds avec une ardeur furieuse pendant que ses pensées font des ricochets dans sa tête. Il la presse en expirant par le nez, le visage dans ses cheveux, ses mains râpent maladroitement des reins aux épaules comme s’il voulait tout étreindre en même temps. Il respire fort et jure dans sa barbe en caressant tout ce qu’il y a à portée, grossièrement et sans la ménager, la laisse s’accrocher à lui. Ce serait tellement idiot de répondre à cette question et pourtant elle ne l’avait pas posée pour rien.

« Pardon. »

Et il le lui répète, pardon, plusieurs fois de suite en susurrant son prénom à l’oreille. Il essaie de se figurer combien elle avait du se sentir rejetée, combien ça lui avait couté d’être amputée de la sorte et à défaut de trouver les mots, la comprime contre lui fébrilement avec de la rage dans les yeux. _Pardon_. Ce n’est rien, qu’elle lui répond, je comprends, je l’ai compris, et c’était vrai, elle le comprenait et lui disait merci avec le cœur, avec les lèvres. Il sentait la sueur et le renfermé mais il était là, plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, personne ne pouvait le lui arracher. Penser à demander un bain pour lui, plus tard. Elle peinait à déceler l’odeur qu’il avait d’habitude, il sentait encore la fuite, Val Royeaux, les relents d’un passé lourd et tumultueux. Je vous aime, qu’elle lui disait pendant qu’il lui embrassait la peau du cou et la faisait sourire du bout des lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il va advenir de nous après tout ça, à votre avis ? »

Elle l’entend souffler, glousser contre sa peau.

« Une maison ? Un chien ? … vous croyez que votre marque peut servir à cuire des œufs ? »

Oui, il était de retour.

« Ou on pourrait simplement continuer comme ça. Pas besoin d’œufs. Tant que vous êtes à mes cotés, je me fiche de ce qui arrive. »

Elle le serrait sans lui répondre, mon amour. Toi guerrier, toi mon soleil, Blackwall ou peu importe ton nom, tu es mon ciel, mon rempart, qu’est-ce que tu pensais, sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu t’imaginais ?  
La mort dans l’âme j’aurais combattu ce monstre qui nous guette, un ultime sacrifice pour ce monde qui t’aurait arraché à moi, tu y croyais vraiment ? Tu me voyais en train de faire ça après t’avoir survécu ?  
Ils étaient près de la grande roue tout au fond, elle n’avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là mais il la serrait fort et cela seul comptait. Tu es bête, se disait-elle alors qu’il lui baisait les joues, essuyant doucement sa peau. Tu es bête ou on ne t’a jamais aimé, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, pour avoir pensé que j’allais te laisser livré à Orlais, comme ça sans rien faire, tu n’a jamais connu ça, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est.  
Il lui murmure une foule de choses et elle lui répond pendant que ses cheveux lui collent aux paupières et qu’il lui demande pardon, encore. Elle lui répète qu’elle l’aime, avec conviction et évidence au cas où il aurait encore du mal à le réaliser. Tout ce qu’elle avait contenu tant bien que mal ces derniers jours est en train de remonter, ça lui ressort par les yeux pendant que sa poitrine fait des soubresauts. Ils se disent des choses alors qu’elle renifle et qu’il l’embrasse, des choses qui n’ont aucun sens mais ils acquiescent, s’entendent pendant qu’elle pleure comme elle respire.  
Elle n’aurait jamais pu faire ça devant tous les autres, pas plus qu’elle n’aurait pu s’arracher ce tissu qui lui comprime le corps pour le laisser réconforter son cœur à nu. Il lui dit des idioties pendant que ses lèvres lui parcourent la poitrine, qu’elle gémit, sourit, chasse le sel de ses yeux. De retour. Tu m’as manqué, comment as-tu pu ...  
Il sent qu’elle en a besoin tout comme lui, c’est la vie retrouvée qu’il aspire à travers sa peau, c’est l’amour qui lui rentre dans le sang après des jours sans espoir, il revient à lui. Des sanglots à travers les rires et les coups maladroits, le poing fermé pendant qu’elle le traite d’imbécile et qu’il lui embrasse ardemment les seins. Ça la soulage, l’apaise, la brûle délicieusement et lui fait ouvrir les cuisses, forte de cette chaleur retrouvée qui déferle et la revigore. Elle est à nouveau elle, puissante et fiévreuse, s’offre à tout ce qui viendra de lui, elle gémit son approbation quand son corps exulte, exige satisfaction.  
Trop de moments à se demander si elle revivra ça un jour, si ce n’était pas qu’un rêve absurde et comment elle allait pouvoir sauver Thédas de l’abîme sans lui à ses cotés, tout ça pour un monde qui avait si injustement voulu condamner le meilleur des hommes. Que cela se raconte, partout, qu’ils le chantent par-delà les villes et les plaines, vous pensiez l’avoir, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me l’arracher ? Elle déglutit péniblement et la houle s’empare de son ventre avec une violence exquise, la barbe frotte sur sa peau et elle entend les bruissements de ses lèvres comme quand il mord dans un fruit juteux. La priver de ça, comment avaient-ils pu penser … Un sanglot de bonheur lui coupe la respiration et tremblante, elle lâche prise tout en lui serrant les muscles des bras.  
Elle l’a choisit lui, contre le monde.  
Ma soif et celui qui m’abreuve. Blackwall, Thom. Elle ne sait plus. Ça la réchauffe de le sentir, ça lui fait l’effet d’une renaissance après une longue période de privation et elle est à vif, incapable de savoir contre quoi elle est adossée tellement il la secoue et l’agite à la seule force de ses reins ; comment il en était arrivé là ? Et ce faisant, lui dit qu’il l’aime et enroule ses doigts autour des siens pendant qu’elle le réclame à tout rompre et le supplie de la ravager.  
Que tout le reste s’efface, peu importe le monde, il était de retour, il était sauvé.

Enfin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I can read English and answer to English comments :) )


End file.
